prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Luke Menzies
| image = Luke Menzies - X5ufbnNn.jpg | names = Luke Menzies Ridge Holland | height = 6 ft 1 in (1.85 m) | weight = 260 lbs (118 kg) | birth_date = | birth_place = Liversedge, West Yorkshire, England | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Marty Jones | debut = March 2016 | retired = }} Luke Menzie (29 May 1988) is a British former Rugby player and current professional wrestler signed to the World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), performing in their developmental territory NXT under the ring name Ridge Holland. As a rugby league player, Menzies spent the majority of his career with various clubs in the Championship, making one appearance in Super League for Hull Kingston Rovers in 2008. In 2016 he began pursuing a career in professional wrestling, and signed with WWE in early 2018. Rugby league career Menzies signed for the Hull Kingston Rovers in September 2007, making one appearance in Super League in 2008. After leaving Hull KR, Menzies then appeared for a number of lower league clubs including Batley, Oldham, Dewsbury, Hunslet, and Swinton. In 2014, Menzies joined the Salford Red Devils, making one appearance for the club. In March 2015, he joined the York City Knights on a loan spell. In June of the same year, he joined Halifax, also on loan. In 2017 he joined the Canadian club Toronto Wolfpack for their inaugural season. Professional wrestling career Independent circuit (2016-2018) Menzies began training to become a professional wrestler under Marty Jones, making his début on the UK independent circuit in March 2016. During his early career, Menzies won his first title while in 3 Count Wrestling. He won the 3CW Championship on 21 April 2018 at 3CW Euphoria, after defeating El Ligero, Joseph Conners and defending champion Rampage Brown in a four-way elimination match. He later lost the 3CW title to Rampage Brown on 19 May at the 2018 3CW Enthrone event. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE (2016,2018-present) In November 2016 Menzies attended a tryout for WWE. In May 2018, after making further appearances on the UK independent circuit, it was announced that Menzies had signed with WWE. NXT (2018-present) Menzies's first match was during the 9 August 2018 house event, where he lost to Babatunde Aiyegbusi. During the following night's house event, Menzies lost to Kona Reeves. He returned to wrestle during the 25 August house event, where he lost to Dan Matha. On the 29 August episode of NXT, Menzies made his televised debut, losing to Keith Lee. He finished the month with a match during the 30 August house event, losing to Mexican Luchador and fellow NXT newcomer Humberto Carrillo. Returning for the 6 September house event, Menzies won his second singles match, defeating Mansoor Al-Shehail. On the following night's house event, Menzies lost to Babatunde Aiyegbusi. He went on to wrestle and lose to NXT regulars Kassius Ohno and Lars Sullivan during the 13 September and 14 September house events. He wrestled his first tag match during the 21 September house event, teaming with Kona Reeves, losing to Danny Burch & Oney Lorcan. He finished the month appearing during the 29 September house event, teaming with fellow newcomers Rinku Singh & Saurav Gurjar in a tag match lost to Jeet Rama and The Street Profits (Angelo Dawkins & Montez Ford). The following month, Menzies returned during the 4 October house event, losing to fellow newcomer Stacey Ervin Jr.. He went on to lose to Ervin Jr. in a rematch held during the following night's house event. Menzies made his televised return on the 17 October Tapings losing to NXT recruit Matt Riddle. Two nights later, Menzies returned for the 19 October house event, losing to NXT regular The Velveteen Dream. The following night, on the 20 October house event, Menzies wrestled and lost to recent NXT recruit Matt Riddle. Returning six nights later, Menzies finished the month with a match held during the 26 October house event, losing to NXT recruit Dominik Dijakovic. The following month, Menzies lost to Matt Riddle in two consecutive rematches during the 1 November and 3 November house event. The following week during the 9 November house event, Menzies lost a match against Lars Sullivan. He finished the month with a match during the 29 November house event, competing in a 12-Man No. 1 Contendership Battle Royal for the NXT Championship, ending with recent NXT recruit Keith Lee becoming the next contender. Menzies returned the following month at the 1 December house event, Menzies lost a singles match to The Velveteen Dream. The following week during the 5 December episode of NXT, where he wrestled in a dark match defeating Mansoor Al-Shehail. The following night at the 6 December house event, Menzies defeated Mansoor Al-Shehail. During the following night's house event, Menzies lost a singles match to Brennan Williams. The following year during 2019, Menzies teamed with Kassius Ohno during the 22 March house event, where they challenged for the NXT Tag Team Championship held by the War Raiders. By June 2019, he debuted his new ring name Ridge Holland. He won a singles match during the 6 June house event, defeating Rik Bugez. He passed the course of the summer months in matches at NXT house events. In wrestling *'Finishers' *'Signature moves' *'Entrance Music' *'Nicknames' *'Managers and valets' *'Tag team partners' :*Si Swan :*Gabriel Kidd :*Amir Jordan :*Mikey Whiplash Championships and accomplishments *'3 Count Wrestling' :*3CW Championship (1 time) External links * Profile * Profile * Facebook * Twitter Category:1988 births Category:2016 debuts Category:Bodybuilders Category:English wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:3 Count Wrestling alumni Category:True Grit Wrestling alumni Category:Tidal Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Southside Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:New Generation Wrestling alumni Category:New Breed Wrestling Association alumni Category:House Of Pain: Evolution alumni Category:Defiant Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestling Stars alumni Category:Target Wrestling alumni Category:Revolution Championship Wrestling alumni Category:STHLM Wrestling alumni Category:WWE NXT current roster